Harry likes brown eyed girls
by Florence Nightmare
Summary: First half cute father/son moment between Harry and Remus. second half is smut between Remus and Sirius. AU. WOLFSTAR. Remus& Sirius raise Harry. voldy dead. mild implied drug use. part of a series bit can be read as one shot.


**A.N.****This is part of my little au where Remus and Sirius raise Harry.** **It is in the same universe as my other story but can be read as oneshot.**

It had almost been a week since Harry had consumed what was left of Remus's batch of brownies. Remus had discovered at Hogwarts in third year that cannabis was great to help alleviate the aches and pains associated with his monthly change. It was actually James who had first given him some in their dormitory two days after a full moon. James was always looking for new ways to help Remus through the full moons. Remus smiled at the memory of his friend, as he walked to the sunroom, a tray of tea levitating behind him, on the search for James's son.

He spotted Harry sitting on the window seat, his legs bent up infront of him with a book sat open at his feet. He was staring out the window looking off into the garden, or maybe the woods beyond.

Remus knocked once and opened the door as Harry turned to it, slightly startled.

"Can I come in? I bought tea and biscuits?" Remus said almost begging.

"Chocolate?" Harry quizzed.

Remus rolled his eyes and chuckled "Of course, Son." Harry just laughed and waved him in. Harry twisted on the sit and placed the book down on the coffee table, marking the page with a dog-ear. Remus watched this as he placed down the tea tray on the table also. He cleared his throat.

"Is that how we mark pages now? I didnt realize we were cavemen?" Remus jibbed.

"oh... um... sorry Papa." Harry apologized and unfolded the page and placed in his bookmark, which had fallen on the floor when he had moved. Remus's breath hitched at the use of his familiar name as apposed to Uncle Remus or Moony.

"Much better. We taught you to respect things didnt we?" Remus asked questioningly. Harry just nodded and started making his tea. "So um.. Harry? How are you? How is school going? Exams this coming term? Humm?" Remus was nervous, he was never nervous. He could do this.

"Ha? Oh, yeah. Exams, are fine I guest." Harry was not really interested in the topic, obviously. Remus knew he was like Sirius he could pass every subject with little effort. "Hermione has got me on a study schedule."

"Oh! and how is Miss Hermione? We missed her at Christmas. Do tell her we missed her." Remus quizzed he watch for signs that Harry maybe have feelings for his best friend. He seem to lighten up a little at the mention of her. Interesting.

"I will." Harry smiled, and chewed on a biscuit.

"She's very pretty? Dont you think?" Remus quizzed his son. Harry's cheeks pinked and he turned to look out the window again. Ok yes he likes her. Remus thought. "You should ask her to Hogsmeade..."

"What? No! No not Hermione she's well she my friend, my best friend that would be weird." Harry got on the defensive. Remus just shook his head and laughed quietly. He sounded just like Remus did at his age trying to tell James that Sirius was just a friend and that would be just weird and that he didn't stare at the back of the dark haired wizard's head all day in Defence. Watching his soft curls tuck into the back of his robes and Remus did not want to touch them.

"Riiighhttt." Remus drawled "because being friends first doesnt work?" Remus gestured to the upper story of the house.

"Well obviously. It can but you guys are different. You _love_ Each Other. Hermione sees me like a brother, she's said so.. I dont know.. She's different from other girls. We are mates. Best mates. And she well she wouldnt think of _ME_ like that."

Harry was obviously pained by this. Wow he really does like her. Maybe Sirius was right maybe the boy did need some help. Remus made a mental note to get Sirius to help with this. Remus would be hopeless. Apart from a couple of girls he kissed before sixth year Remus had been head over heels in love with Sirius Black.

"Maybe we should chat to Pads about this..." Remus suggested but was cut off.

"NO!" Harry yelled cutting Remus off. " I mean, no. Dont tell dad. He is mad at me after the other night."

Remus shook his head. The night after the full moon, James's birthday Sirius had came home to a disheveled house, an emotional werewolf and a extremely high teenage.

"Naw pup. Dad would never be mad at you for that. In fact I think he was impressed. You ate alot of pot and slept for 18 hours straight. You slept through Good Friday but he couldn't be angry about that." Remus giggled at the memory of the high teen and Sirius's stress the next day. He must have checked on Harry 20 times to make sure he was still breathing. Sirius was a little upset he had to clean the kitchen but really they had magic and the chore was done in less then 5 minutes.

"His just stressed. Works well.. chasing after left over Deatheaters all day and night is not ideal. I don't think the morons have worked out Voldemort is actually dead. That he died in that cemetery 2 years ago."

Remus took along breathe. He was grateful everyday that Sirius and himself had decided to teach Harry some stronger spells when he name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire in fourth year. The boy was up against 17 and 18 years, not to mention the tasks of the cup, he needed to know more advanced magic. In the end it was what saved both Harry and Cedric Diggory's life that fateful night.

"We are so proud of pup." He didn't want to say it but he left it open to say that James and Lily would be too.

"If you want to talk more about girls or anything we are both here for you." Remus finished his tea but left the tray of biscuits for Harry to finish.

He went to the study to sent an owl to Sirius. And eat his humble pie. Sirius was right and Remus hated to admit it.

...

A little before midnight Sirius snuck into his house trying not to wake his sleeping boys. Harry was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and would need his sleep.

He lit a Lumos on his wand and tip toed up the stairs. He was paying such close attention to the lit stairs that he failed to notice the tall blonde standing and the top of the landing.

"Sneaking home Mr Lupin-Black?" Remus quizzed.

"FUCK!" Sirius swore loudly and threw his wand in the air. It hit the roof before it landed on the stairs behind him.

"Gods damned Remus! What are you doing?" Sirius yell-whispered.

"Waiting for you love. Did I scare you?" Remus mused. He accioed Sirius's wand for him.

"You know you did you prat!" Sirius snapped as he slapped Remus chest and snatched his wand as he march past his husband.

"I didn't know it was a crime to wait up for your husband these days" Remus smirked as he followed Sirius into their bedroom then into the ensuite, picking up Sirius's discarded Auror robes along the way.

"Its not. Sorry, Moony." Sirius reached up to kiss Remus in the cheek. Remus lent into the kiss closing his eyes.

Sirius was now naked apart for his boxer briefs. Remus dumped the discarded clothes into the washing basket and rapped his arms around his lover. He breathed in the smell of Sirius's cologne and his slight sweatiness aswell dirt and muck. Although Remus found it mostly pleasant he knew Sirius would be exhausted from a long day at work.

"Let's get you clean and into bed, Love." Remus whispered into Sirius's hair. He used his wand to turn in the taps and set the water temp to just how Sirius liked it. He then went to leave the room, allowing Sirius to wind down.

"So quick to leave?" Sirius smirked as he thumbed his boxers off his hips. Remus watched the action with anticipation. Sirius chuckled and stepped into the steaming shower. "You can join me if you like? There's this spot I just can't..."

Remus had cut him off by jumping in the shower right behind him.

Sirius hummed a soft tune as Remus went about watching Sirius's body from his shoulders down his back, arse and legs before he turned him and washed the front. Remus massaged his chest, then stroked Sirius's cock once before cupping his balls and proceeding to wash the front of his legs.

Sirius rinsed off the suds before he turned to give Remus the same treatment to the slightly taller man. starting with the front, he rubbed his body as if it was the first and the last time they would touch. Although he bypassed Remus's now semi-hard cock. He quickly flipped him around and pushed Remus to the wall, with a forearm pushed to Remus's back, he kicked the blondes legs apart, then let forward to whisper in Remus's ear. "Mr Lupin-Black Intel. tells me you are hiding something and are up to no good. Do you know what we do with trouble makers Mr Lupin-Black?" Sirius used his best authoritative voice as he ran his free hand down Remus's side and cupped his arse roughly.

"No auror, _sir." _Remus practically purred.

"We have ways to deal with mischief makers." Sirius whispered into Remus's ear as he ran a finger up and down the cleft of Remus's arse. Remus tried to buck back, but Sirius was just a little to forceful tonight. Remus understood somedays Sirius's work was so out of control he needed to be in controlled at home, with Remus.

Remus just hummed as Sirius ducked his finger closer to Remus's opening. "Please _Sir, _Don't lock me up I'll do anything." Remus played along as Remus felt Sirius mutter the lubricanting spell they both knew so well, and drove two fingers deep into Remus and held still.

"Oh I know you will. You'll do exactly as I wish Mr. Lupin-Black." Sirius pulled out his fingers gently only to slam then back in deep and twist before stopping again. "You will come only when I say". He repeated the action again twisting deeper this time. Elicting a sweet mew from Remus. "You'll beg for release before I'm done"

Sirius pulled his fingers out all the way and added an extra. "You'll be good to make up for all the naughty things I know you get up to."

Sirius pumped his three fingers into his lover. He had moved his other hand to the wall as he was about to come just listening to the sounds coming out of Remus's as Sirius used to fingers to bring him the edge then back off.

"oh FUCK... sir... oh Auror Black... fuck.. can... I come yet... oh Gods I'm close Sirius." Remus begged.

Sirius pulled his fingers out and heard Remus whine. He flipped him around and pushed him against the wall hard.

"You. Young man will address me as Auror Lupin-Black, my husband would be very disappointed to know people don't use our joined name." He smirked as he watched Remus smile at him and reached out and roughly kissed Remus's neck enough to mark. Remus moaned as Sirius stroked Remus cock.

Sirius kissed up his neck and wordless turned off the shower. "Bed! Now!" he hummed into Remus's mouth. Remus dried wandlessly them as he walked backwards out of their bathroom Sirius kissing his neck and collarbone.

Sirius stopped when they reached the bed. He pushed Remus back alittle harshly. Remus bite the inside of his cheeks to not laugh.

"Now Mr Lupin-Black. What to do with you?" Sirius eyed his husband, layed out on their bed ready to be ravished. But Sirius wasn't done. He had a long day, he needed to feel strong. He knelt on the floor infront of Remus, he grapped Remus's knees and pushed them up and apart exposing his worked hole for Sirius. Sirius licked his lips. He licked up the crack of Remus's arse and listened for the moan of pleasure before doing it three more times before the dove his tongue into Remus's warm hole. Remus moaned and wiggled trying to feel some friction. Finally he grapped his own cock and began to stroke. Sirius seeing this promptly stopped his ministrations. He slapped Remus's hand away much to Remus's despair.

"Please Si.. Auror Lupin-Black I need to come."

"No! You will come once I'm done with you."

The fact of the matter Sirius was really to come too.

"Suck my hard cock before I fuck your pretty little arse." Sirius demanded.

Remus abliaged sitting up, pullimg Sirius's body to him and sucking the precum from Sirius's hard cock. Sirius pushed him back by his shoulders as Sirius draw close. "Fuck your a naughty boy Mr Lupin-Black." Sirius mutter the lubrication spell again looking remus in the eyes and noticing to drips of precum around his mouth. Sirius spread Remus's legs again exposing his tight hole to Sirius again. Sirius stroked his cock twice before lining himself up. He looked into Remus's eyes to make sure it was ok. Remus nodded and Sirius drove in all the way in one fast move. "Fuck!" they both cryed together. then looked at each other before laughing a little. Sirius wiggled his hips feelimg the familiar tightness of Remus around his cock. "Oh Gods Merlin. Siri move please." Remus moaned.

"Such a needy one aren't you?" Sirius groaned.

"Shut up and fuck me you pr...at" Remus shuttered as Sirius pulled out only to slam back in. This elicited a sweet moan from Remus and it erged Sirius to repeat the action. Again and again Sirius pull out of Remus's warmth almost to the tip, slowly and then slam back in hard, fast, till his pubic bone hit Remus's tail bone and his cock hit the sweet spot inside of Remus.

"Oh fuck. My... Love... I'm not gana... last much longer." Remus breathed out.

Sirius lent down pressing his front to Remus's back, kiss it and whispered into his skin "Come." Remus did. The walls of his arse tighted around Sirius and Sirius moaned as he fell over the edge deep in Remus's arse. Remus's insides milked Sirius cock. As Sirius rolled them on their sides. Sirius cock pulsed for a minute still inside Remus as they lay cuddled in post colotial bliss.

Sirius had rapped his arms tightly around Remus's chest and peppered kisses along Remus's shoulders. Remus pulled Sirius's hands up so he could kiss them. They both laid there kissing and cuddling but as Sirius cock finally went limp and fell out of Remus's hole. They sighed at the change of sensation and loss of connection. Remus turned in the black haired man's arms to look at him and kissed his mouth of the first time that night.

"So how was work really?" Tentatively asked Remus.

"Long. We caught three more today." Sirius sighed. "One of the Deatheater bastards taunted me about Regulus. And I still miss him the duft git. Running off to save the world alone." Sirius had one tear in his eye but snuffled it back. "How was your day? I was hoping to be home for dinner, for Harry's last night home. Sorry I missed it."

"Don't worry Love. Harry understands why you work but he does think you're upset with him about the brownies. You know how moody he gets, he sulked around most of the day. Did you get my letter?" Remus asked his Mate.

"Yeah but I didn't get to read it. I was heading out when I came. I knew if it was trouble you would have sent that stupid dog patronus of yours."

"That stupid dog patronus is Padfoot." Remus slapped the dark haired man's chest. "No it was just me saying you were right about Harry. He does like Hermione." Sirius's face lit up. "But I think he needs to work it out on his own. Maybe just a little guidance, only so he doesn't act like James did to Lily." Sirius rolled his eyes in agreement at the memory of James's hopeless persute of Lily Evans.

"Hummm, your right. James was a prat for years. I should tell him the story of how we got together. Now that's a lovestory for the ages." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

Remus's eyes went wide and then pinned Sirius to their bed. " You. Will. NOT. Tell. Harry. That. Story." Remus punched out the words and then kissed Sirius deep in the mouth.

"Humm. You got your man in the end. I think its romantic. You coming into my bed fucking me raw and senseless the day before the full moon was sweet." His word dripping with sarcasm. "But you kept Moony from marking me against my will."

Remus shuttered at the memory. Although it led to them being together and getting married, theirs was not a smooth love story.

"Anyway I'll talk to him. M'kay Remy" Sirius kissed Remus's arm framing his face to hid a yawn.

"Mmm time for sleep me thinks." Remus rolled down to Sirius's side and cuddled into him. Sirius acciod his wand from the bathroom, then went to use a cleaning charm on them both. "Don't." remus stopped him. "I don't mind the feel." Remus blushed at admitting he like the feel of Sirius's come still in his arse.

Sirius smirked. "Just the sheets then." Remus nodded. "Sweet dreams my Love." Sirius kissed Remus sweetly on the lips then cheek.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
